


The Unfathomable Cruelty that is Chemistry

by jonathanegbert



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: High School, In which Hinata and Kageyama know nothing abt chemistry and fight, It's just first years being first years, M/M, chemistry lab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonathanegbert/pseuds/jonathanegbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stupid Kageyama, move out of the way, you’re doing it wrong!” Fumbling could be heard in Hinata’s room. Sounds of things clinking and yelps as things almost fall over and break resound.</p><p>“Oi, Hinata, you’ll break the beakers! Give that to me.” Muffled yells sound through the walls and there’s a loud thump as bodies hit the floor, a collective “oof!” rising from the two boys fighting. </p><p>Natsu turns her head to the sounds coming from down the hallway, pausing in her coloring as her brows furrow together. </p><p>The girl gets up and pads down the hall to her brother’s room, interrupting some shouting when she knocks shyly on the door. A stifled “come in!” is heard and Natsu turns the knob, the door opening to reveal a tangle of two boys as Kageyama holds a beaker away from Hinata above his shorter head and Hinata attempts to climb him. The two pause.</p><p>“Oh, hey Natsu!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unfathomable Cruelty that is Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys wanna hear a funny story? I actually wrote this for a chemistry project. Yup. Fanfiction for a school project. I changed all the names and stuff, but. I turned in Haikyuu!! fanfiction for a fucking grade and my teacher loved it. 
> 
> So yeah, it's chemistry and lots of chemistry words and definitions, but they're not important, don't worry. Just dumb boys who don't know what they're doing. I was thinking about adding more but eh, I like it as it is. 
> 
> Alas, enjoy.

“Stupid Kageyama, move out of the way, you’re doing it wrong!” Fumbling could be heard in Hinata’s room. Sounds of things clinking and yelps as things almost fall over and break resound.

“Oi, Hinata, you’ll break the beakers! Give that to me.” Muffled yells sound through the walls and there’s a loud thump as bodies hit the floor, a collective “oof!” rising from the two boys fighting. 

Natsu turns her head to the sounds coming from down the hallway, pausing in her coloring as her brows furrow together. 

The girl gets up and pads down the hall to her brother’s room, interrupting some shouting when she knocks shyly on the door. A stifled “come in!” is heard and Natsu turns the knob, the door opening to reveal a tangle of two boys as Kageyama holds a beaker away from Hinata above his shorter head and Hinata attempts to climb him. The two pause.

“Oh, hey Natsu!” says Hinata a little breathless from physical strain, turning to her and temporarily backing away from the fight. “Did you need something?” 

“U-um,” Natsu’s cheeks darken under the gaze of Kageyama and she averts her eyes elsewhere. Hinata resists the laugh that he wants to give; his little sister was shy, and Kageyama was tall and angry-looking and scary. “You guys are loud so I wanted to know what you were doing!”

“Oh.” Hinata looks back to Kageyama and frowns, remembering what had been happening before Natsu’s arrival. “We’re trying to do a thing for school but Kageyama is being stupid because he doesn’t actually know how to do it!” His sentence more directed towards Kageyama than Natsu.

Kageyama’s face goes red. “O-oi!” His hands form fists and he spreads his legs defensively. “With the clumsy way you’re always doing things, you’re going to break all our borrowed materials, idiot!” Hinata fumes, blushing in rage.

He raises a finger to poke into Kageyama’s face, but before he can retaliate, Natsu inquires, “Materials for what??” Hinata turns back to Natsu, a little irritated.

“Chemistry lab.”

The little girl sounds out the word herself. “Chemis...try?”

“Yeah,” says Hinata, “science.”

Natsu’s face scrunches in confusion before she’s perking up and bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Oh! In class I was learning about how water, um, rains down from the clouds, and then how when it falls into the oceans, the sun shines on them and the water eva- evaperates!” 

Kageyama, being the awkward giant he is with children, simply asks, “Evaporates?”

Natsu nods enthusiastically. 

Hinata glances at Kageyama and gapes, moving his hand to cover Kageyama’s face. “Don’t make that face, you look scary and you’re going to make my sister cry!” 

Kageyama knocks Hinata’s hand off his eyes, “This is my normal face, dumb-- idiot!”

“Get a new one!” 

“Your face sucks more!” Kageyama retorts, grabbing at Hinata’s face and smushing his cheeks together, not really sure what he is doing but feeling mad so doing it anyway.

The pair hears a huff from where Natsu’s standing, and when they look at her she’s crossed her arms, looking childish but stern.

Kageyama lets go and Hinata smiles at her. “Sorry. But yeah! It’s something like that. Evaporation and all. Could you let us get back to our lab, now?” 

“Idiot, our thing is nothing like that,” Kageyama says. Natsu’s eyes widen in curiosity. 

“What’s it like?” Asks Natsu, leaning towards the taller boys, eyes burning with unasked questions.

“How the heck do you explain heat and enthalpy to a little kid?” Kageyama asks, raising an eyebrow at Hinata. Hinata shrugs, an “I’unno” following. 

“Oh, oh! Heat is how hot something is, right!” Natsu’s arm is raised as if to answer a question in class. 

Hinata sees Kageyama’s intense gaze and turns to his younger sister. “Natsu, I’m so sorry for what you’re about to hear.” Hinata feels pity for Natsu, only a child, too young to bear the burden of the unfathomable cruelty that is chemistry. 

Kageyama stands up straight and squares his shoulders, staring straight ahead fiercely as he recites what he studied so hard to memorize and to attempt to understand. “Heat is the transfer of energy from one hotter system to another cooler system.”

Natsu is taken aback and her mouth drops. 

She’s about to go off like a bullet, shooting a thousand questions a minute, but Hinata is able to put a hand on her shoulder and placate her just in time, telling her, “Relax, it’s nothing you have to know, yet.”

Deciding to take the opportunity he has here, though, Hinata spins around to Kageyama, shooting a question at him as he points a finger in his direction: “Kageyama, what’s energy?!”

Kageyama straightens up more, hands at his sides as if he were in the military. “The ability to do work!” He yells confidently.

“And what is the difference between heat and energy, Kageyama!” 

Kageyama falters a little, stuttering, but soon gets back into momentum, “Heat is a form of energy and it is kinetic energy, meaning energy in motion, whereas energy is the general umbrella term where things that can bring about reactions, like heat can, fall under!” 

Hinata laughs, “Nice, Kageyama! I didn’t even know the answer to that last one myself–”

A vein pulses in Kageyama’s forehead, “–Why did you ask then–”

“But you’ve been studying a lot so we can travel to Tokyo, huh? Good work!” Hinata claps Kageyama’s back and Kageyama stumbles forward with the force of it. The vein in his forehead continues to pulse. 

“Why are we friends,” The taller boy wonders aloud to himself. 

Hinata laughs again, “Ok, onto the lab!” 

Natsu, who the two had forgotten was there, suddenly bursts out, “Can I watch??”

“Sure,” Hinata answers. Natsu nods furiously, eyes shining at being able to witness some miraculous phenomenon she could understand nothing of. 

Kageyama looks around the room. “Alright, let’s gather the materials.” 

Hinata bends down, picking up some materials scattered on the floor and putting it on the desk. “Okay, so we have the two beakers, the dumb calorimeter you made which could’ve been done a lot better in my opinion–”

“Oi!”

“–look, all sorts of things could go wrong with it! The top doesn’t screw as tight and I’m not even sure if this is the right material! There’s so much chance of us losing heat in this. Anyway, we have a balance, aaaand….the thermometers!”

Natsu watches entranced as the boys bound around, measuring the masses of the two beakers, filling one with tap water and filling the other with water they heated and then measuring the masses again.

“Kageyama,” Calls Hinata,” come over here and measure the temperatures of the water as I record the masses.”

"Don't tell me what to do," Kageyama protests as he follows Hinata's instructions. 

After Kageyama’s done jotting down the temperatures of the respective liquids, Hinata takes the beaker with the cooler water and pours it into the calorimeter. “Alright Kageyama. Time for enthalpy.” Kageyama nods and Hinata takes the beaker with the hotter water and pours it into the calorimeter as well, screwing on the top afterwards and sticking in the thermometer to measure the end temperature. 

“The temperature stopped going up,” Hinata notes after a while, and scribbles down the number. 

The two pull up chairs to the desk and get out their notebooks to do the calculations on the change of heat and Natsu comes over to watch. “What are you guys doing?”

“Calculating enthalpy,” Hinata answers, staring down hard at the mostly blank paper apart from the information they’d recorded. “Kageyama,” He says seriously, “...do you remember the equation.” 

Kageyama is staring hard at his paper as well. He slams his head on the table.

“Equation for what??” Natsu asks, moving around the two boys and feeling a little bored. “What’s ‘enthrapy’?” 

“Enthalpy,” Kageyama corrects. “It measures the change in heat in a body.” 

Hinata waves his hand. “Nevermind that. We can get back to the equations later.”

“Ok. What kind of reaction was this then?” 

“I-I said no math!!!!” Hinata shakes his head, eyes wide.

“No, stupid. I mean was it endothermic or exothermic?”

“U-um...both?”

Kageyama pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head. “Takes notes.” Hinata scrambles for his pencil and holds it over his paper. “Hess’ Law states that the sum of the heats in a reaction is equal to the overall reaction. So when I ask what kind of reaction we had in our experiment, I’m asking about what happened to the heat, and vice versa. Got it?”

Hinata jots a few notes down and nods in affirmation. Natsu just stares as she is unable to process anything of what she just heard.

“So then we have exothermic and endothermic reactions, -Thermic referring to heat. An exothermic reaction is one that releases heat; when this happens, the temperature rises and the enthalpy is negative. In turn, an endothermic reaction absorbs heat, meaning the temperature goes down and the enthalpy is positive.” 

“Right!” Hinata yells. “The temperature went up when we added the hot water, so it was exothermic, right?” 

“Right. So what we need to do now is math. The equation for this is delta H, or q, equals mass times specific heat capacity times delta temperature.” Kageyama writes this down to show Hinata as Hinata sobs because math.

∆H=(m)(c)(∆T)

“What we want to figure out in this case is to what extent the hot water caused a change in heat for the colder water. So basically we just plug in our measurements. The mass of the first water after we’ve subtracted the beaker’s mass, the specific heat capacity of the first substance to go into the calorimeter, the cooler water, and then the initial temperature subtracted from the final temperature.” 

Hinata goes following Kageyama’s instructions as Kageyama says. “I really hope I haven’t screwed this up.” 

Kageyama looks over Hinata’s work. “Looks about right. Hit that up with a calculator and there’s our answer.” 

“You guys are boring!!!” Natsu yells. “I’m going to go color.” And like that she’s out the door and gone. 

Hinata grins. “Poor kid doesn’t know what’s coming for her.” Hinata moves an arm to put his weight on his desk, and there’s a crash.

From the rest of the house, a “Dumbass! You broke the beakers, I can’t believe you broke the beakers!” and screams echo.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Natus is a little OOC? I don't how to write little kids help all I know is Sin. Also, since I did do research for all the info above, here are my sources because plagiarism isn't cool!
> 
> Any thoughts/comments/criticisms are very appreciated! Thank you!
> 
> Sources:
> 
> http://chemistry.about.com/od/chemistryglossary/a/energydef.htm  
> http://www.physicsclassroom.com/class/thermalP/Lesson-1/What-is-Heat  
> https://chemistry.osu.edu/~woodward/ch121/ch5_work.htm  
> http://www.chemistryexplained.com/St-Te/Temperature.html  
> http://chemwiki.ucdavis.edu/Physical_Chemistry/Equilibria/Le_Chatelier%27s_Principle/Effect_Of_Temperature_On_Equilibrium_Composition/Exothermic_Versus_Endothermic_And_K  
> http://chemwiki.ucdavis.edu/Physical_Chemistry/Thermodynamics/Thermodynamic_Cycles/Hess%27s_Law


End file.
